


The White Rose

by tokirokimoki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Murder Mystery, My First AO3 Post, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokirokimoki/pseuds/tokirokimoki
Summary: Jude Slater seemed like your average man, he got up, went to work at the local hotel, came home and cracked open a beer, watched TV and then fell asleep... on the sofa.He never got into drama, he never bothered himself with others. He just lived his boring, average life. However, one day that all changed, as an incident before work throws him, and his co-workers, into a frenzy as they are suddenly put under lockdown with a dangerous murderer on the loose.But out of the residents and the hotel staff.. who's the murderer?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The White Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece, I hope it comes out good! I've been working on this for... way too long, please let me know if you're interested!
> 
> -
> 
> p.s. you can find me on twitter @tokisart !!🧡🧡

Prologue:  
Wake up, brush your teeth, shower. Get dressed, walk out of the door and go down. Into the kitchen pick up the bacon and bread. Bread in the toaster. Butter on the side. Pick up a frying pan, cook the bacon. Watch it sizzle, flip it over, watch it sizzle again. Slap it onto a plate and then pick up the toast, butter it and put it on the plate. Make your coffee and sigh as you grab your “No. 1 dad” mug, ready for your sweet dose of caffeine early in the morning. Drink your coffee, eat your breakfast and go straight to work.That’s your average morning, right? For the average person, like you and I. Except, Jude’s not the same as you and I.

You see, Jude Slater seemed like an average man. He too woke up and brushed his teeth. Sometimes, he’d forget to shower, but that didn’t matter. He’d make his way downstairs in his boxers and maybe a bathrobe. When he got into the kitchen he would grab some coffee from a few days ago, pour the thick, nasty mixture into a random mug. He cooked some bacon from… who knows when and cooked it, put it on some bread and decided that was good enough. It didn’t matter anyway, as long as it got him through the day, anything was good enough. When he was done he washes his cup and plate… kind of. And then he gives up, slumbering back upstairs to change into work clothes, groaning as he pulls a shirt over his head, quietly complaining about work before it even started.

He makes his way downstairs and into his car, picking up the keys on his way out. Sitting in the car, he drives to the hotel nearby, The White Rose. On the outside it seems like a… decent place, a tidy building with clean windows, clean enough that the sun beams off of them, glaringly. It’s a relatively small hotel but it gets enough business to get by. He gets out of his car and walks in, grumbling as he signs the worker’s sign in book with his name, dropping the pen, huffing and walking away to get ready for the day. He shuffles over to the door nearby, reading “EMPLOYEES ONLY”, walking inside and slumping into a chair. Eventually - after about 5 minutes of waiting - some of his coworkers stumble in, cigarettes in hand, bags in others, grumbling along about the previous night and such.

“Good morning to you too! You look like you had a fun night..” Jude looked over at Sophie Powell, who looked… utterly miserable. Her makeup barely covering up last night’s hangover, caked up as she takes another drag from her cigarette, rolling her eyes as she replies,

“Like you look any better, Slater”, earning a grin from him as everyone sits down too, discussing the local town gossip, ‘Did you hear about Amy? Her husband slept with Jane!’ ‘No way! I heard Michael’s son started selling drugs again, he’s gonna get into trouble again...’, the same old, same old, Jude had heard it all before. In fact, everything around him was much too regular for him… he’d never been this bored in his life… not including the one time when-

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH” 

A loud, piercing scream cuts through as everyone stops what they’re doing and looks at each other, before quickly running up towards the 3rd floor, from where the screams came from. When they all get there, a woman stands, slowly moving back as she holds her face, crying quietly and mumbling to herself.

Jude pushes through, moving in front to check up on the woman, but when he gets closer, she faints quickly. As he catches her, he looks up in front of him, into the open room, eyes widening as he assesses the scene in front of him

“So what was it she was saying again?”, Jude looks back at his coworkers, all muttering amongst themselves and slowly, quietly and carefully responds

“S-s-she’s dead”

-


End file.
